


raise a glass

by fanguuurrrllllll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pink hair, Sex Jokes, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanguuurrrllllll/pseuds/fanguuurrrllllll
Summary: The box was pink, with models of pretty girls with pink hair dancing all over it. Pansy sat next to draco, playing with the rose curls toppling down from his scalp. “ i did it. Fucking finally!” he said, excitement rising in his throat. “I did it” he repeated, less enthusiastically. “Shit. dad’s gonna kill me”.





	raise a glass

**Author's Note:**

> this goes out to my cousin who came up with this idea and litterally never abides to the rules! i love u hannah!

The box was pink, with models of pretty girls with pink hair dancing all over it. Pansy sat next to draco, playing with the rose curls toppling down from his scalp. “ i did it. Fucking finally!” he said, excitement rising in his throat. “I did it” he repeated, less enthusiastically. “Shit. dad’s gonna kill me”.  
Pansy smirked and then replied cooly “I’d pay to see that,” then took a sip from her iced tea.   
Draco frowned at her. “I hate you. So much,” he growled.  
Pansy batted her eyelashes and giggled. “You love meeee!”   
Draco pushed her away, and left his sitting position on the toilet in his bathroom. “Go to your own dorm, Pansy. I’m fuckin’ tired,” he mumbled, as he fell face first onto his bed. “Tch! Assbutt” Pansy grumbled, stomping out of draco's dorm.   
Draco didn't get any sleep that night. He lay awake, tossing and turning. He was mad and excited, and worried, and nervous. He was pretty sure that it was the worst plan in the history of plans. He was shaking and sweating.  
The next morning, Draco did his best to cover the tufts of pink protruding from his skull. The hoodie that his mom gave to him helped, but then again it said “SNAKE DADDY” on the back. He managed to hide that with a blazer. Then, the next step was in action. He ran down to the dining room and grabbed a piece of toast, devoured it, then cautiously, carefully, creeped towards the gryffindor table. He managed to get behind harry without anyone noticing him. Then, gently he extended an arm and tapped harry on the shoulder, carefully, almost like he was afraid to disrupt his stupid conversation about numpties with ron. It wasn't like him at all. The normal him would've gladly interrupted harry's stupid rant, but instead he gently tapped his shoulder. Harry swiftly turned around and malfoy leaned down so they were face to face, pulled down his hood to show the pastel tufts of hair, and closed the space between their mouths.   
It was a quick soft kiss, and it took a moment for harry to realize what was happening, and how much he loved it. He was about to tangle his hands in draco's newly pink hair when ron swiftly punched draco square in the stomach. “The fuck are you doing malfoy, you fucking fag!” he yelled, before angrily kicking draco in the shins as he fell to the hard floor. Draco moaned from pain once, then passed out. Harry dropped to the floor and shook draco's limp body, willing him to wake up. He furiously turned to ron. “Ron what the bloody hell!?! He wasn't hurting anyone! You fucking knocked him out you bloody git! And cut the fag crap too! Your such a dick!” he glared once more at the stunned expression on his best friend's face before hoisting malfoy up bridal style and walking off, glaring at anyone who caught his eye. When he finally got to the infirmary, he didn't bother talking to the nurses. He took the first open bed he saw and hid them behind the blinds. He retrieved a cold compress and gently placed it on draco's stomach. He gently placed a warm hand on the other boy's forehead, checking for a fever. While he waited for draco to wake up he held his hand tightly and listened to panic! At the disco. Halfway through house of memories draco stirred. Harrys breath hitched. “Oh thank god you’re alive!” harry pulled the sleepy boy into his arms, kissing his forehead and pulling on the rose tufts of his hair. Draco gently looked up and giggled. “Y’know, i've had a crush since my first year in this hellhole” he blushed furiously red, turning away from harry. Harry angrily slapped himself in the face. “Seriously!?!”.  
Draco got even redder, watching the sliver of hope that they would start dating slip away. “I could've hit on you like 8 years ago and i didn't!?!” harry practically yelled. He was about to slap himself again when draco grabbed his hand and pulled him into another one of his soft kisses. Draco was officially the best kisser harry had ever met. They spent at least 10 minutes in that position before having to break for air. Draco was panting, desperately wanting to hang on to harry and never let go. They pulled into a passionate kiss, harry now on the bed, next to draco. They probably would have gone farther, but someone cleared their their throat. A scrawny nurse was standing behind them staring skeptically. “If you stain my sheets then YOU'RE cleaning them!” she joked, hitting just a bit too close to home. Draco and harry quickly left the infirmary, hands entwined and hearts beating in unison.


End file.
